


Burn it to the Ground

by Vialana



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, Fanvids, Gay Bashing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the sort of love story that inspires romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Images from 3x06 (Terry finding out and the forced sex scene) are used at 0:55-1:04. Please be aware if that is triggering for you.
> 
> Footage from Seasons 1-4

**Song:** Let it Rock

**Artist:** Kevin Rudolf

**Length:** 2:12

**Format:** .mp4

**Size:** 129MB

 

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?aia9quguzunu6ej)

 

[tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/83918053167/song-let-it-rock-artist-kevin-rudolf-length)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube streaming link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HTV1RmLKxY
> 
> Mediafire Download link: https://www.mediafire.com/?aia9quguzunu6ej
> 
> Tumblr link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/83918053167/
> 
> Let me know if there are any issues with the links.


End file.
